


Valentines Day

by BellaLovesBooks



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLovesBooks/pseuds/BellaLovesBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Baz despises Valentines day, he is determined to do something nice for simon, even if simon doesn't know it was him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Baz was in a foul mood. He knew that he was taking it out on those around him, but he was too over it to give a shit. He was tired, he was stressed, and he was dreading the next day. Valentines day. Valentines day was one of the most extraneous, repulsive holidays on the calendar. It wasn’t that he minded what it symbolized as such- It was all the couples holding hands in the corridors, the goofy, loved up smiles that marked everyone’s faces … and the hollow, aching feeling that contaminated his heart. Valentines day was all very well for the loved, but if you loved someone to the depths of your bones, knowing they would never even think of you as a friend… It was the worse kind of hell. Being surrounded by love intoxicated him, literally; Students were letting love infect their magic, and being surrounded by this magic… And to make matters worse, he had just fed, and the blood was still sloshing about inside him. He would have to be very, very careful.

As he stared into the depths of his goblet, his mind wandered into a tangent, creating attractive, yet risky plans. He didn’t have to declare his undying love for Simon. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t do something nice for him, anonymously of course. Seeing the looking of surprise, gratitude, happiness and confusion spread across Simons face would make Valentines day more bearable. He wondered what he could possibly give Simon that he knew he would love, but wouldn’t leave clues to who it was from. There were, of course, the SRC fundraiser; You could purchase a lollipop or rose or whatever, address it to whoever, and they would deliver it to you. However, he did not trust that his note and addressee would not be read as soon as he handed it in. And besides, Simon was too special for shitty fundraiser chocolate. He let his eyes drift to the other side of the dining hall, allowing himself a quick glance at those bronze curls and wide grin. He was pigging himself on sour-cherry scones, as per usual, with enthusiasm and gusto. It made Baz happy to see Simon eating like this; He would arrive at the start of each school year underfed and looking scrawny and thin. Baz imagined himself sitting down at Simon and Bunce’s table and buttering Simons scones for him. Then he ruined the image for himself by picturing Simons look of fury at this. He sighed, deciding to leave Simon to his scones.  
Scones…  
Baz smiled to himself, an idea sparked in his mind. He knew what he was going to do for Valentines day.


	2. Chapter 2

Baz was naturally graceful, and with grace comes stealth. After breakfast had finished, he carefully made his way to the kitchens. If anyone saw him, they could put 2 and 2 together, and it would spread like wildfire. He could not afford that. He crept through the door, heart faintly beating at a speedy tempo.  
All the staff were in the washing rooms, using magic to sort and clean the dishes. He could see, cooling in racks next to the oven, hundreds of sour-cherry scones. It was a magnificent sight. If Simon was here, he would probably cry at the beauty of it. Baz smiled at the thought. Stealthily, he grabbed 5 of the cooling scones, and placed them in a bag he found by the door. He fled the scene, sprinting all the way back to his dorm. He quickly shut the door behind him. No one had seen him; they were all in class. Carefully, he placed the bag of scones in his desk drawer. He spelled the scones so that they would keep until tomorrow, then for good measure, spelled the drawer shut. If Simon were to find it… He took a deep breath, composing himself, then sauntered towards his first class.

His first class was Magical History, a relatively easy subject. Mrs Victoria was a stern yet understanding and kind teacher, and had been friends with his mother. He knew he was pushing the boundaries by arriving 15 minutes late to class, but she was always in a relatively cheerful mood. When he pushed open the door, his eyes were unintentionally and immediately drawn to the desk closest to the window. Simon sat up very straight, looking angry and glaring right at him. Baz inwardly sighed. Simon always assumed the worst when he was late to class, or missed it at all. The worst usually involved Baz with some evil scheme to kill Simon and do evil things with his evil family, or something of the such. It made Baz feel sick to think that Simon thought he intended to harm him. Baz would never harm Simon.  
“Ahem. Mr Pitch. Any excuse for being late?” Miss Victoria raised her brows at him. He wrenched his eyes away from Simon his god-forsaken Adams apple, and bowed politely to her. “My apologies for being late, miss. I misplaced my book and had to go back for it. I apologise for the inconvenience.” He paused. Miss Victoria was a sucker for manners.  
Sure enough, she heaved a sigh, and with a “Sit down, sit down,” She continued on with the lesson. Baz took his seat, 2 ahead and to the right of Simons, and sat down. As he leaned down to pull his books from his bag, he felt a loosely scrunched ball of paper hit his hand. He picked it up and cautiously unfolded it under the desk. It read in an untidy scrawl;  
‘You liar, you didn’t forget your books. What were you really doing?’  
He would recognise that writing anywhere. He turned around to see Simon glaring at him. If he did not stop that soon, he would get permanent wrinkles. He couldn’t think of any scathing comeback to return, so he settled with sneering at him instead, and quickly turned away to hide the blush colouring his cheeks. He shouldn't have had so much to drink last night. He had lucked upon finding a small squirrel that had somehow become lost, and its' blood was so much more sustaining than rats. The rest of the lesson was difficult; He could feel Simon staring at him, and could feel his magic begin to get away from him. It was affecting other student as well, causing them to sluggishly shake their heads and look around. But for Baz, Simons magic didn’t confuse or disorientate him. It woke him up, and made him feel alive. He was pleased that Simon was looking at him, angry with him for looking but not seeing. Finally, the bell rang and he could stand it no longer. He turned around, and said “Quit it Snow. The back of my neck isn’t going to suddenly change appearance.” Snow turned a shade of cherry red, and mutely muttered angry curses and excuses. Baz strode from the room, chastening himself. There was no way Simon would ever even want to be his friend if he was such a dick all the time. But he couldn’t help it. Comebacks and insults came naturally to him. He sighed, and walked towards his next class.


	3. How bad could it possibly be?

Lunchtime had the excitement of the Valentines day stall. A line of giggling students stretched from the front of the line to the end of the hall. Baz was not surprised to see Simon lining up, but felt a pang of jealousy when he realised that Simon would be buying for Wellbelove. Though they had broken up a while ago, Baz bet that Simon was still pining. He felt Simons gaze on him, and glanced up with an eyebrow cocked, meeting his eyes. Simon blushed and quickly looked away, staring resolutely in front of him. Baz sighed, and left the hall.

***  
The rest of the day passed too slowly, dragging on and on. Baz daydreamed in every class, planning the next day to every detail. He would have to prepare everything before Simon awoke, and then pretend he had been asleep the whole time. Baz had no more classes with Simon, and each class was more unbearable than the previous. Finally, classes ended, and people started chattering about Valentines day in loud, excited voices. He snuck to the kitchens for the second time that day. This time, it was harder. The cooks were preparing dinner, and it would be impossible to get to the fridge. Struck with sudden inspiration, Baz simply knocked on the door and entered the kitchen. The cooks were kind, generous people, yet did not have a very good sense of time except for when meals started. So, for all they knew, it was still class time. One of the cooks looked up, smiling, as he entered. “Hello”, she said. “Can I help you with something?”   
“Yes, thankyou. Professor Ada sent me to get a slab of butter and a knife, if that’s ok. He’s teaching us first step, and he wants to demonstrate by turning butter back to milk.” He said, lying on the spot. He was a good at it, and the cook believed him instantly. “I’ll be right back,” she said with a dazzling smile, and returned a minute later with a board holding a yellow slab of butter and a butter knife. “Thank you very much”, he said with a nod of his head, and left. He quickly cast a ‘Hey look, obvious distraction’ on himself so no one would notice him or his butter. That would create some awkward questions. Hurrying to his dorm, he was relieved to see that Simon was not yet there. He hastily put the butter in with the scones, and cast a spell to ensure that the butter stayed cold, as if it were still in the fridge. He then spelled the draw shut again, and left to join his cronie-Friends, who were enjoying the afternoon sun. He pushed Simon bloody Snow to the back of his mind, and sauntered towards them. They were sprawled on a fresh patch of green, deep in conversation. Dev was the first to look up. “Hey Baz”, he said, moving to make room for him. “We were just talking about valentine’s day.” He said with a careless eye roll, but Baz saw straight through him. Baz knew that he had had a huge crush on wellbelove since first grade, and was willing to bet that wellbelove was going to receive a certain amount of roses tomorrow that weren’t from Snow. Unfortunately for Dev nothing he could do could ever put him on her radar. “Oh, Valentines day. So you aren’t doing anything for a special someone?” he asked. Dev sputtered and blushed, coughing out a “no way. Valentines day is for… for… losers!”   
Baz cocked an eyebrow at him. “Well, I’ll remind you of that when I see wellbelove walking around with a bunch of roses from her, ah, Secret admirer.” Dev blushed even further, ducking his head, and muttered “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
“Are you doing anything for valentine’s day Baz?” Asked Niall.   
“Yeah, are you giving anyone roses?” Asked Dev anxiously. Baz smirked. Dev thought that Baz was after Wellbelove too, and was afraid of this competition. Not that Baz would have to try very hard to win her over. But cocky as Baz was, he wouldn’t do that to one of his friends, even if that friend had zero chance anyway. Besides, Baz wasn’t even attracted to girls. Dev had nothing to worry about from him. “You guys know how I feel about valentine’s day. It’s a stupid holiday for foolish people who think love is everywhere.” Dev looked relieved, but also slightly confused, as if he didn’t quite pick up on the insult yet.   
“Have you head about Wellbeloves party?” Asked Niall eagerly. Baz sighed. Of course they had heard about the party. She held it every year. Baz usually avoided it.   
“Baz, you have to come this year”, Said Niall, lightly punching his shoulder.  
“And why is that, exactly?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
“Because it’s our last year of school, and Snow will be there!” He said, as if stating the obvious. Baz felt the colour rise to his cheeks and his heart beat quickened in panic. Surely Niall didn’t know? No, he couldn’t. Baz was too careful for that. Hadn’t the past seven years of teasing and manipulating Snow occurred so no one would no his secret? No, he couldn’t possibly know…  
“Baz? It will be the perfect opportunity to humiliate him! Wellbelove is known for her valentine's day party games.”  
He relaxed, letting out a huge breath that he didn’t realise he was holding. Niall still thought he hated Simon. Thank god.  
“Yeah.” He said, after a pause. “Maybe I will go.”  
How bad could it possibly be?


	4. The moon and the sun

Baz set his alarm to ring at 5:30; That left him half an hour until Simon would rise. As soon as the alarm rang, he shut it down, shooting a worried look at Simon. He was still sleeping peacefully, with his mouth hanging wide open. Mouth Breather, though Baz affectionately. He quickly set to work, casting a quick Quiet as a mouse so Simon wouldn’t wake early. He started by spelling the scones into heart shapes. It was a sappy touch, he knew, but he also knew how much Simon would love it. He then arranged the bowl of scones and plate of butter onto a tray he had stolen from the kitchens, casting a Fresh as a daisy to make the scones and butter as fresh as they were the day before. Maybe this isn’t such a great idea, he thought as he spelled a some like it hot and a Thermos on the scones, to heat them up and make sure they stayed that way. He’s bound to see though me, he thought as he breathlessly, carefully arranged the tray on the table next to Simons bed. Shit shit shit shit shit shit he thought as Simons alarm clock rang and he buried his face further into his pillow, groaning. Heart in his mouth, Baz leapt back into his bed and pretended he had been asleep this entire time, ignoring his racing heart. Suddenly, he heard a yell from across the room, and proceeded to ‘wake up’. “What now, Snow.” He asked as he sat up and stretched, feigning a yawn and stretch. The sight that met his eyes reassured him that it had all been worth it, for the look of delighted surprise on Simons face was all he had hoped for. “Someone gave me Valentines day scones!” He said, pointing unnecessarily at the tray of scones. “Really”, Baz sneered. “How quaint.” His heart sank as the words left his mouth. Why was he always such a dick?  
“I don’t care that you’re such a jackass right now Baz. I’m the one with scones after all!” Simon exclaimed happily, buttering his first scone and grinning with delight when he saw the shape. “They’re even heart shapes!” He exclaimed, his excitement mirroring a child’s at a fun park. “Why are you smiling?” He demanded, spraying crumbs across the room.  
Baz felt his face flush. “Because… um… You look like an idiot.” He said, already mentally kicking himself for being so rude. Simon simply rolled his eyes in reply; His mouth was too full. “So, um… Do you know who they’re from” Baz asked, in an effort to be friendly, then cursing himself to the fiery depths of hell. This was the last question he wanted Simon to think about. Simon froze.  
“I hadn’t even thought of that,” He said. “Who could it be?” Baz nearly laughed out loud at the confused expression on his face. “Maybe… Wellbelove?” He asked, his heart sinking. Simon coughed on his scone. “God, I hope not.” He said, shuddering. He cocked an eyebrow. This wasn’t the reaction Baz had been expecting, but it filled him with hope. Don’t bother hoping, he’s never going to want you, He scolded himself, ignoring the feeling of sadness that bloomed from these words. “I thought you were still hung up over her,” he asked curiously. Simon shrugged. “Well… I was for a bit, but then I realised she wasn’t really my type, and I didn’t even really like her in the first place anyway, “said Simon through a mouthful of scone.  
“Huh. Hold on, then who were you buying for at the Valentine’s day store yesterday?” Baz asked. Simon blushed, a cute rose colour that spread up his cheeks. “Oh, just Penny. She and I always buy for each other, as a joke, you know.” Baz could tell he was lying, but he didn’t push it. This was the most civilized conversation they had had maybe ever. “But who would give me something for valentine’s day?” Asked Simon. “I mean, all the girls like you”  
“Me?” he sputtered. “All the girls like me?”  
“Well sure. You’re, you know, mysterious, good looking, smart, fit, all that. Girls like that stuff.” He said, blushing.  
“Says the adorable, good looking, powerful mages air”, Baz exclaimed incredulously, mind buzzing from Simons compliments. “Powerful,” Simon muttered. “I can’t even do the most basic spells” He suddenly looked sad, and Baz couldn’t bear it. “You’ll get the hang of it. Maybe… Maybe it’s because you have so much magic, even the best mage around couldn’t cast a spell with it. It’s like… A bird trying to swim. A bird is more powerful than a fish, but it couldn’t swim like they can. Your magic just works in a different way to everyone else’s, a more powerful and beautiful way. Right now, you’re surrounded by fish, and you’re trying to swim, but really, you’ve got to fly.” He was staring at him, smiling his adorable, crooked smile. “Thanks Baz. That actually makes me feel a lot better”  
He blushed, ducking his head. “Yeah, well. Someone sent you those scones, so don’t feel... um… unloved or whatever.”  
He grinned again, then Baz ruined it by adding, “Even if I am better looking than you!”, and Simon, laughing and growling, chucked a pillow square at his face.  
***  
The day went unbearably slow. Every class, the SRC would pop in, dressed as cupids in gauzy skirts and magically enchanted wings, to deliver flowers and chocolates. Baz received 3 chocolates from various girls pining for his affection, including Wellbelove. He stuffed that one in his bag so Dev wouldn’t see. But he didn’t actually receive one that caught his interest until 5th period. He had magical history, and he noticed that Simon kept glancing at the door. He hadn’t received one yet, and was probably wondering where his one from Bunce was. Halfway through the lesson, the door was pushed open to reveal three girls dressed in cupid costumes. “We have some valentine’s day stuff to deliver!” One chirped. Miss Victoria gave a long suffering sigh, but beckoned them in. They started handing them out. One went to Penny, and one to Simon (they shared winks at that). They kept handing them out until they reached Baz, and handed him a beautiful rose. His classmates gave good-natured groans of jealously at Baz’s popularity. Baz took the rose, and reached for the tag tied around its stem. It read;  
“You are the moon, distant and beautiful,  
and I wished you loved me in return,  
but I am the sun and can admire you only from a distance.”

Baz didn’t recognise the hand writing, but the words moved him. They weren’t particularly well written or anything, but he knew what it was like to love someone who would never return that feeling. He placed the rose on his desk, and glanced at Niall.  
“Who from” Niall mouthed. Baz shrugged, but grinned. As he turned back around, Baz’s eyes were hooked onto Simon. Simon stood out to Baz like rose in a wall of thorns. Simon’s head was down, staring at his book, but Baz could feel waves of magic start to roll from him. Simon was upset. Jealous perhaps? More likely he was upset at his lack of progress in the spells they were learning. The people around him were starting to get dizzy and flustered. Simon glanced up, and met Baz’s eyes. “Fly” Baz mouthed at him. “Fly!”  
Baz felt the magic start to recede, and Simons shoulders starting to relax. Whatever Simon was worried about, he seemed to have gotten over it. Simon flashed Baz a shy smile, which, to his surprise, Baz returned before quickly whipping around to face the front. Hopefully, no-one saw him blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is just a quick one! I will publish the next chapter as soon as possible, so stay tuned. The next chapter will feature the valentines day party, the truth and the end (probably). Thanks for reading!

The rest of the day past in a blur. Baz was so happy he was feeling giddy. He had to remind himself to sneer and look high-and-mighty. But he couldn’t stop thinking about how he and Simon had spoken almost as if they were friends, and that he had helped him to control his magic. He felt as though he were floating on a cloud, although that could have been all the love that was tainting peoples’ magic. It was impossible to be mad on valentines day at Watford; everyone happy was inflicting their emotions on those around them simply by casting spells.  
Deep in his heart, Baz knew that Simon was only being so friendly with him because the magic was affecting him too, but he allowed himself to enjoy it whilst it lasted. When the end of the day finally came, all his fellow class mates rushed back to their dorms to get ready for Wellbeloves party. Wellbelove lived in one of the largest and oldest dorm buildings, with 4 dorm rooms and it’s own large, spacious rec room. Baz did not know what to wear. He had never been to this party before, insisting that it was ‘childish’ and ‘lame’. He had turned his nose up at it for so long that he was so lost now. He decided the best start would be to shower. He allowed the hot water to run down his body, rejuvenating him and waking him up. He walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist, leaving a trail of fog behind him. He stood in front of his wardrobe, dripping and confused. Suddenly, the door opened and shut with a bang, admitting Simon. Shit. Baz had assumed that Simon would be with bunce, but cursed himself for his idiocy. Simon would need to get ready too. “Whoa. Baz. Sorry for barging in like that.” Was Simon blushing?  
“No problem, Snow.” Baz quickly bit his tongue to subdue the smart-assed response that had popped into his mind. He turned back to his wardrobe to hide his blush, and muttered “What the fuck am I supposed to wear?” He ran his fingers through his dripping hair. Simon cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well… I’ve been before and… You just wear like, good casual clothes. I usually just wear jeans and a good shirt… If that helps…” Baz looked around, trying to look composed and dignified under the circumstances. He felt rather stupid, standing there trying to look regal whilst wearing only a towel. “Snow. You have just saved my life.” He grabbed his good, fitted jeans and a nice blue shirt, and tried to get back to the bathroom as fast as possible whilst managing to not look like he was escaping. 

A couple minutes later, his clothes on and his hair dried, he pushed open the bathroom door to find that Simon had already gotten dressed and was lying sprawled on his bed, reading a book. He looked up when he heard Baz enter, and promptly turned pink when he saw him.  
“Baz,” He gasped. “You’re wearing jeans?”  
“You told me to wear jeans!” Baz felt panicky. Had he done something wrong?  
“Yeah but… You never wear jeans… so… I…um… was caught by surprise?” Simon blustered. Baz sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll warn you next time I wear jeans, then.”  
Baz sat down to put on his shoes. Simon awkwardly cleared his throat again. “So… Did you get many valentines?” Baz supposed this was Simons’ daft form of small talk, but he obliged. He loved Simons voice.  
“Yeah, a couple. None from any one that I’m interested in. I received an anonymous one though, wish I knew who it was from.”  
“What did it say?” Asked Simon casually. Baz wasn’t sure if he should tell him or not, scared that Simon would laugh at him.  
“Go on, I won’t laugh”, said Simon. He leaned forward towards Baz, looking genuinely curious. His eyes were wide open, his lips parted in a smile. His hair spilled across his eyes, and Baz longed to reach out and brush it back.  
“All right. It said, ‘“You are the moon, distant and beautiful, and I wished you loved me in return, but I am the sun and can admire you only from a distance.” Simon nodded.  
“That sounds sad. Whoever wrote it must really like you.” Simon sounded sad himself, as if he understood the words perfectly.  
“I just hope that... whoever sent it gets over me quick. I know what it feels like to… Anyway. Did you get any valentines?” Baz quickly covered up his mistake. He did not want to talk about that with Simon. Simon gave him a peculiar, curious look, but didn’t push it.  
“Yeah, I got chocolate from Penny, and those scones this morning.” His face lit up at the word. “I wish I knew who sent them!” He said wistfully. "I mean, everyone knows I love scones, so no lead there. It would be someone who’s good at magic, because keeping the scones all hot and fresh, as well as charming them all into heart shapes would be quite difficult…”  
Baz gave a hasty laugh. “Calm down there Holmes. We’ll be late for the party.”

Baz liked this. Talking, laughing together as if they were friends. Helping each other out, giving each other advice… He felt happier than he had in a while. He knew that it might not last tomorrow, but he also knew that he had to enjoy it whilst it lasted.


	6. Chapter 6

Baz arrived at the party shortly after. With Simon. They had walked down to the party together, talking and laughing and shoving each others shoulders in a way that was closer to how Dev and Niall did, rather than when they were trying to provoke a fight. Baz had felt his heart stutter when Simon shoved him but helped him up after he fell.  
“I didn’t fall Snow,” Baz had haughtily informed him. “I just slipped on some mud when you shoved me, you buffoon.” It was hard to sound dignified when you had dirt on your shirt and the love of your life was laughing whilst brushing it off for you. And though they trashed talked each other as per usual, it was in a way that seemed almost affectionate. I a strictly platonic way. He’s just being friendly. At best, we’re friends right now, but we won’t be tomorrow. Baz repeated this to himself over and over again, but he could not squash the embers of hope, though he knew that to hope would be ridiculous. When they arrived, the party was in full swing. There was music blasting, couples kissing and somehow someone had snuck in alcohol. “Um… Snow… Do people usually get drunk at this sort of event?” He tried to sound disapproving and dignified, but really he was terrified. He was Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch. He had a reputation to uphold, and if that meant drinking for the first time in his life, then drink he will. Simon gave him a dazzling, dimpled, oddly innocent smile. “Don’t worry Baz. I’ll keep you sober.” Baz cocked an eyebrow at him.   
“Do I really trust you to do that?” Simon grinned again, but this time he looked mischievous and ready for trouble. Baz felt the breath catch in his throat.  
“Oh no, you shouldn’t trust me with that. I would love to see the great, dignified Baz drunk.” Baz gave him a shove, but couldn’t help but smile in return. He was so weak.  
***   
After awkwardly parting with Simon upon entrance, he quickly found Niall, Dev, Rhys and a couple other guys. Dev kept shooting dejected glances towards the corner of the room that held a shining Agatha surrounded by tittering girls laughing about whatever ‘witty’ thing she had just said. As he glanced over, she broke away and made a beeline towards their small group.  
“Hey boys. Just to let you know, feel free to wander anywhere but the dorm rooms. Do not go into the bedrooms, especially not the beds. Keep it clean!” She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and waggling her perfect eyebrows. Was it just Baz, or was she talking mainly to him? She was certainly not breaking her gaze from his face. He groaned inwardly.   
“I’d only go there if you were in it!” Blurted out Dev, and instantly turned beet red and looked like he was about to faint. Or die.  
“Excuse me?” She asked indignantly, hands on hips.  
“He said, ‘I wouldn’t dream of it.” Baz covered smoothly, and that seemed good enough for her. “Oh. Well, drinks and nibbles are over there. Watch the punch, it’s very alcoholic.” Already she was sashaying over to the next group of party goers. He rolled his eyes at Dev. “Seriously? You need to get a better pick up line.” He nodded, looking a little sick still.   
“Thanks for covering for me, man. It’s the atmosphere, you know? It’s getting to my brain.”  
His next words were drowned out by the return of Wellbelove.   
“Come on boys! Party games. No, do not even try to refuse!” Somehow she managed to drag them all to a grassy area on a lawn outside, where a small group were already sitting in a circle. His heart missed a beat when he saw that Simon was there, laughing with Penny. He looked up and caught his eye, and grinned. Baz did his best not to blush.   
“Right. To start off, we’ll just play truth or dare, to warm up”, Said Agatha, winking. She had definitely taste-tested the punch a little too much. Baz shrugged in assent. He was a very good liar. “The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth” cast Penny all of a sudden. “What was that?” Baz asked, panicking.  
“I’m just making sure no-one cheats!” Protested Penny, with the tiniest sidewards glance at Simon. Simons’ mouth was gaping open in horror, and all around the circle came titters and groans. “You know what maybe-“   
“Nuh uh, Baz. You are not backing out of this one!” Said Agatha, grabbing his shoulder in a vice-like grip. He swallowed. He could do this.  
The game started with a couple of simple enough truths and dares, but Baz felt on edge. This game could ruin him. Simon looked panicky as well, and kept glaring at a smirking Bunce. It wasn’t until Agatha had been dared to lick Dev’s arm (Real creative, Rhys. Real creative.) That Baz received his first truth. “Baz. Truth or dare?” Asked Agatha, an evil glint in her eyes. Baz was terrified. Agatha’s’ dares were brutal. “Truth.” He said, trying to sound confident and sure of himself. “Ok. Which girl at Watford do you find the most attractive?” Baz barely had time to roll his eyes before his answer was wrenched out of him as if pulled by a hook. “None. I’m not attracted to girls in that way.” There was a moment of stunned silence. “Baz, are you… gay?” asked Dev, shocked. Again, the answer was wrenched from his unwilling lips. “Yes.” Baz tried to sit tall and regal, and act like he didn’t give shit. (He did give a shit; He wasn’t planning on ever coming out, especially not at a party for Christs sake.) After a moment he heard a squeal from Trixie the pixie, congratulating him, and felt several pats on the back. “Well, I guess now I know who the gay cousin is!” Muttered Dev, to general amusement. He looked around the circle. Agatha looked offended, and Penny was grinning like she knew it all along. Simon looked like he had been hit on the back of the head with a club. All around, people were smiling at him. Baz felt… Strange. These people were congratulating him, patting him on the back, accepting him. It came as a shock to realise that not everyone had the same attitude as his father. He cleared his throat with as much dignity as he could muster. “Anyway. It’s my go to truth or dare someone.” He said, eager to divert the attention. His eyes fell on Penny, still looking smug. “Penny. Truth or dare.” She gave a start, and grinned good naturedly.   
“Dare.” She said. He grinned.  
“I dare you to chug a whole cup of punch in 10 seconds.” It wasn’t a very good dare, but it was the first thing he thought of and the rest took to it with enthusiasm. Pixie ran to get a cup, and returned straight after holding a large cup of evil, yellow looking liquid.   
“Ugh. Thanks a lot, Baz.” Said Penny, but took the cup. “Ready? Give me a count down, guys!”   
“3,2,1, GO!” She tipped her head back and sculled the liquid, the rest shouting the countdown with glee. She finished with a second to spare, and threw her arms up in victory.   
“Right.” She said, and turned to Simon. “Simon. Truth or dare.” He glared at her with ferocity. “Dare. NO wait, truth?” He looked genuinely scared.   
“Ok. Simon. Did you send a valentine’s day gift to someone other than me today?”   
He looked relieved that it wasn’t anything worse. “Yes. I did.” He whispered. Baz looked up curiously, wondering, with a pang of jealousy, who he sent it to. Simon wasn’t about to spill though. The game continued uneventfully until Baz’s turn rolled around again. This time, it was from Penny.   
“Baz. Truth or dare?” He deliberated for a moment, worried that she may dare him to kiss someone. He did not want to kiss anyone (except Simon) (Shut up). “Truth,” He said for the second time that night. She grinned gleefully, and he knew he had made a drastic mistake.   
“Did you send a genuine valentines day gift, and if so what was it?” He clamped his mouth shut. No, no, no, no… “Yes” He blurted out, unable to keep it in. “I sent heart shaped scones. And butter.” There was a general mutter of curiosity, but thankfully no one seemed to suspect who it was to. He peeped at Simon. He had gone pale, and had the most peculiar expression on his face. He would be so, so angry. Any chance at friendship they may have had was now gone. Baz pressed his lips together angrily, wishing he could just combust into a magnificent fireball. “Penny. Truth or dare.” His words were clipped, angry. He could feel Simons gaze burning a hole through him, but he ignored him. “Hhhhhhmmmmmmm…. I think I’ll go with… truth”, She said, untroubled by Baz’s look of fury.   
“Do you enjoy being a heartless bitch?” He snarled. He knew it wasn’t a proper truth, but he didn’t care. He heard everyone laughing, but Penny just grinned. “Yep. Makes things more entertaining.” He blinked. He had not expected that answer. He sneered to mask his surprise.  
“Simon.” She said, turning to face him with a large, vindictive grin. “Truth or dare?” Baz allowed himself to look at Simon. He felt crushed, hollow. Simon knew. “Ummmmmm…. Penny? Why don’t you choose someone els-“  
“Truth. Or. Dare?” Asked Penny again, leaning towards Simon and smiling. He could see Simon swallowing. His Adams apple dipped and rose, drawing his eyes like a magnet. “…Dare?” Said Simon, looking as if he was bracing himself for the worst. Penny smiled as if Christmas had come early. It was a terrifying sight.   
“I dare you to kiss the person that you feel the most attraction to. On the lips.” Simon blanched. “Penny!” He cried in terror and betrayal, but he stood. And he walked, as if pulled by an invisible hook. And everyone looked up at him, unsure, anticipated…  
And he strode forward…  
Looking terrified…  
And  
Oh  
Oh god  
He knelt in front of Baz.  
And then, slowly, shyly, he allowed his lips to brush Baz’s. Unconsciously, he reached up and cupped his hand around the back of his neck, kissing him back, feeling him relax into his touch. He felt their lips pressed together like they were two live wires finally connecting.  
And he felt a feeling he had rarely felt lately, a raw primal feeling that made him feel invincible, amazing. He felt as though he could do anything.  
He felt happy.  
Too soon, Simon pulled away and darted back to his seat, looking embarrassed, confused, but so, so happy. The group sat, shell-shocked.  
“What. The fuck.” Said Niall, breaking the silence. The group started laughing, and Baz saw Penny punch Simons shoulder. He shoved her back, laughing as well. Baz joined the laughter. He felt giddy, drunk. He wasn’t feeling himself, he felt a million times better, stronger. Simon glanced up shyly at Baz, and they shared a small, fleeting grin.  
Baz had never felt so alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said this would be the end, but unfortunately I am having too much fun. And I want to add more. So, sorry. Hope you enjoyed that. Not my best, but I'm only half awake. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Soon after, Agatha declared it was time for a new game. “Spin the bottle.” She declared, and started to explain the rules to some who had never played before. Baz wasn’t listening. Simon had felt the most attraction to him. To Baz. Baz had to subtly pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming again. He could still feel Simons lips against his. Simon knew that he had sent the scones. Simon had kissed him anyway, because he had wanted to. Because Simon found Baz attractive. But maybe, Simon still hated him. It was possible to be attracted physically to someone you hate, right? Baz could not stop worrying. He tried his best to look haughty and disinterested by his surroundings, but every time he caught Simons eye, he couldn’t help blushing. And Simon would grin and blush as well. Baz stared at Simon, taking him in. His hair glowed golden in the fire light, and he looked exhilarated and was laughing loudly and often. His eyes looked bright and flickered to meet Baz’s every couple of seconds. He looked so…  
Baz’s view was interrupted by Dev walking across the circle. He looked extremely nervous, almost green. He knelt in front of Agatha, and paused, looking terrified, like a deer caught in the headlights. Baz saw her amused, lazy grin, before she tilted forward and kissed him. Baz was happy for his friend. He hoped that they ended up together. (Maybe they could do double dates) (Shut up). Oh right, they were playing. Agatha spun the bottle next, and now that he was paying attention, he could see traces of magic on the bottle. It landed on Dev, and he turned pale. But he looked pleased. He turned to Niall, sitting next to him. “Did someone do something to the bottle?” He asked. Niall rolled his eyes.  
“Weren’t you listening? Penny spelled it so it lands on the person that you want to kiss the most. Or something.” Baz glared at Penny, who, infuriatingly, winked in return. He felt his eyes get pulled to Simon again, and saw that he was blushing and staring at the bottle. Would Simon want to kiss him again? Was he regretting what he did? Baz felt his palms sweat.  
Eventually, it was Simons turn to spin. He gave a half glance at Baz, and gave the bottle a good, strong spin. It turned, and turned, and turned…  
And landed on Baz. He felt all the breath leave his body. Simon… Wanted to kiss him. Again. He felt as if he were flying. Simon stood and walked to Baz’s side of the circle. He looked scared, but triumphant as well. Again, he knelt in front of Baz. He placed his hands on Baz’s shoulders, and lent forward. Their lips touched. Baz didn’t know what to do. He had never kissed anyone before tonight, and that had lasted only 3 seconds before Simon had retreated. Now Simon was starting to move his mouth against his, and he was panicking. He let his lips move with Simons, trying to imitate him. His hand curled around Simon’s waist, bringing him closer, and all he could think was ‘I have waited for this for far too long’ and ‘I hope my breath doesn’t smell bad’. Baz didn’t know what made him a ‘good’ or ‘bad’ kisser, but he hoped he was the prior. Simon was a good kisser; Baz could tell because when he kissed him he felt like he was on fire (but not in a bad way). He felt as though he was flying, he felt as though he was the greatest person in the world. As much as he acted haughty and looked down on everyone, as much as he let everyone know that he was great… He always felt like he was lying. He was a monster, ugly, stupid, a straight up asshole. When he kissed Simon, he felt like the most amazing person in the world.   
Just as Baz felt like he was getting the hang of this, Simon pulled away and returned to his spot. Baz let out a sigh of longing, and ducked his head to hide his blush. He had never felt so out of control, but he bit down the urge to race after Simon and continue to kiss him.   
“Wait just a sec. I thought you two hated each other!” Exclaimed Rhys. Everyone looked shocked, except for Penny, who was cackling, and Simon, who was grinning like he was the luckiest guy alive.   
“I don’t hate Simon. I never hated Simon. I have loved Simon since fifth year.” Said Baz, before thinking, before planning. He smacked his hand over his mouth, eyes wide, and turned to glare at Penny. She hadn’t…  
Oh no  
She hadn’t lifted the truth spell. He glanced, pained, at Simon. He looked outraged and shocked. Baz’s instincts told him to fight or flight. He staggered to his feet, his face pale, and raced back inside. He didn’t even know where he was going until he found himself at the drinks table. Without thinking, he filled a cup with drink, and tried to find the corner where he felt most invisible. Simon would hate him, Simon would think he was a weird, stupid idiot…  
Simon was right there in front him. “Go away, Snow. I’m trying to enjoy my drink.” He snapped, blocking his view of the beautiful, perfect boy in front of him by tipping the drink back and sculling. He was so embarrassed, and he could feel a sea of self-hatred rising from the pit of his stomach. The drink was bitter, and burnt his mouth and throat, but it was a satisfying discomfort. “Baz.” He heard. He ignored him, and continued to drink. “Baz. Listen to me. Why did you run off?” Simon grabbed the drink from Baz, and took his face in his hands so he couldn’t look away. “Aren’t you mad at me?” he whispered, and he felt his walls crumble and his breath catch in his throat. He lifted his eyes to meet Simons. Simon looked sad and confused, his blue eyes tormented. His bronze curls were falling into his face, and absently, Baz brushed them away, and allowed his hand to rest on the back of Simons neck. “No, Baz. I’m not mad, I’m happy. I’m so, so, happy.” Simon said, and smiled, a bright, childlike expression that gave Baz butterflies in his stomach. “The past couple of months, I would look at you, and instead of hating you, I felt… Different. When you came home looking angry or upset, I would find myself wanting to comfort you. And when you were late to class that one time, and I came looking for you, I told myself it was because you must be up to something. But really, it was because I was worried about you. When I saw you laughing, I wanted to be the one to make you look so happy. When you smiled, I wanted it to be directed at me. It confused me at first, but then I realised what it was, what I was feeling.” He swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing ridiculously. “The truth is… I… I love you Baz.” Baz felt the breath freeze in his throat. He looked into Simons eyes, and saw a future of possibility’s ahead of them. A future that they could share together. If Simon really wanted him…   
And then, Simon kissed him. And this time, it wasn’t for a dare, it wasn’t for a game. It wasn’t in front of friends. It was because they wanted to, and it felt so good. “Although, I am mad that you didn’t tell me sooner.” Simon mumbled against Baz’s lips.   
“Don’t worry. I won’t keep any secrets from you again, Simon.” Replied Baz.  
“HA! You called me Simon! You called me Simon!” Crowed Simon.  
“Oh shut it, you,” Said Baz, and grabbed the front of Simons shirt and drew his lips back to his.  
Baz smiled against Simon’s lips. He was happy, he was the slightest bit tipsy, although whether it was from the alcohol or from Simon’s kisses, he didn’t know.  
He finally had him where he wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teacher: Why didn't you finish your photography assignment?  
> Me: Snowbaz was calling
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! It is my first ever fan-fiction, so I hope you liked it. Thankyou for taking the time to read this, it means a lot to me! Let me know what you thought of it! xx


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I missed this, and couldn't resist creating a short epilogue. I hope you enjoy!

Simon and Baz had retreated back to their room after the kiss, their hands joined between them and ridiculous grins plastered on their faces. Baz could not seem to be able to adjust his expression. Baz had spent years in front of the mirror, practicing his fathers’ emotionless or fake faces. Hell, he had spent the last couple of years hiding his love for Simon under a mask of hatred and indifference. But the sensation of Simon’s hand against his, the ghost of the kiss and the alcohol in his stomach made it impossible to hide the symphony inside of him. He was the happiest he had been for a long time, probably since his mothers’ death. 

They had sat, sprawled on the floor leaning against the foot of Simon’s bed, and talked into the small hours of the morning. They talked about nothing, at first. School, friends, likes and dislikes, all that. Somewhere, the conversation had moved to family, and fears, and their illusion of hating each other for the last couple of years. At some point, they had rearranged themselves so Simon was lying with his head in Baz’s lap, Baz’s fingers tracing patterns through his hair and down his cheek.   
“I didn’t realise at first. That I loved you. You were always on my mind, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, but I assumed it was just because you were plotting against me or something.” They both laughed, and Simon reached up to touch Baz’s face, his fingers soft and light, leaving a trail of fire down his cheek and sending chills down Baz’s spine.  
“But then, something changed. I told you before, at the party. I don’t know exactly when, or how I realised, but it was like a whole weight had been lifted from my shoulders, or a door smashed open in my mind. I realised that I never truly hated you, and I wished that you wouldn’t hate me either, let alone love me.” Baz frowned at the word ‘hate’, and Simon gently ran his thumb over the edge of Baz’s lip, smoothing out the crease in his cheek and making his lips part involuntarily.   
“I asked Penny, very casually, if there was a kind of spell to um… make someone not hate someone else. She questioned me ruthlessly until I confessed, but she wasn’t even surprised. She would always have this smirk on face when she saw us together, or when I was talking about you. I think she already knew that you… That you didn’t hate me either.” Simon blushed delicately, and Baz cleared his throat.  
“That I love you, you mean. She probably has known for a while. She’s too hard to fool, even for me.” They laughed comfortably, and Simon moved his hand from Baz’s face to his hand, pulling it to his chest and tracing patterns up and down his wrist.   
“I’m sorry, Simon.” Said Baz with as much sincerity as he could muster. “ For the way that I treated you all these years. We could have been friends from the start, but every time you gave me the opportunity to change I remembered my father telling me that… that you were our enemy, and it was my duty to spy on you and be your nemesis and all that crap. He made it very clear that we could not be friends, and my father is not... Someone I want to appose.  
I hated myself for it, I still do. Everything I said to you, every insult and taunt, I didn’t mean, ever. I didn’t mean any of it and I am so, so sorry, I hate myself for what I said, I will never forgive my se-“  
Simon sat up suddenly, Baz’s hands jerking from his hair. He knelt in front of Baz, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye.   
“Baz. That’s in the past, it’s all forgotten. You can’t hate yourself because of that, I won’t let you hate yourself. You are so… You can’t… I need…” Simon gave up on trying to say what he wanted to say, and instead shoved his head into Baz’s, kissing him softly and making his toes curl. Baz wrapped his arms around his waist and neck, drawing him closer, drinking him in. He wondered, not for the first time, if he were dreaming, but the sensation of Simon’s lips on his, his hands in his hair was too real. He drew in a shaky breath, leaning his forehead against Simons’, and marvelled at the fact that Simon was finally in his arms. He had craved this, had dreamed about this and more for years, but he had never bothered to hope that it could be a reality. Baz pulled Simon into his lap, and they sat in silence for a moment, caught in their embrace.  
“I feel sorry for whoever wrote me the valentines day card.” He sighed, stroking Simons cheek softly. “I am so, hopelessly smitten with you, and always have been. I could never love anyone else the way I love you. I don’t think I could even love anyone else other than you” Baz mused. He rarely spoke like this, laying out all his emotions to someone, not hiding behind cocky grins and harsh words. But it was Simon, and he never could help himself when it came to him.   
Simon blushed darkly, and ducked his head under Baz’s chin to hide his face.   
“Don’t… You don’t need to feel sorry for them.” His voice was muffled slightly, and Baz got the feeling he was still blushing.   
“Why not?” He asked, running his hand up and down Simons back. Simon let out a small sigh of contentment, and shrugged slightly.   
“Do you know who wrote it?” He asked curiously, lifting Simon’s chin so their eyes met. Simon was gnawing on his lower lip in a way that drove him nuts, and avoiding Baz’s gaze.   
“I wrote it.” He whispered, blushing fiercely. Baz felt his heart flutter, as if he had somehow managed to swallow a garden full of butterflies. Baz remembered the words that decorated the card;  
“You are the moon, distant and beautiful,  
and I wished you loved me in return,  
but I am the sun and can admire you only from a distance.”  
“Penny helped. She cast a spell to make my handwriting really neat and so you wouldn’t recognise it. I came up with the words, though. I just… I wanted you to know that you were loved, even if you didn’t know by who. I forgot that everyone else seems to want you too.”   
He was blushing, and looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.   
“I don’t care how many other people want me or not; There’s only one person that I want, that I truly care about.” Simon looked up, grinning sheepishly.  
“Oh yeah? Who?” Baz tapped his chin with his free hand, feigning an expression of thoughtfulness.  
“Hmmm… Let’s see. He’s stupidly brave, and funny, and beautiful…” Baz punctuated each word with a little kiss on Simon’s grinning cheek.   
“He is always willing to help, and puts other people before himself. He’s stubborn, powerful and has the ability to make everyone like him.” He wrapped his other arm around Simon, shifting his position so that they were facing each other, Simon still resting on his lap.  
“He’s kind, sweet, clumsy and always hungry. He’s everything I ever wanted, and everything I want my future to be.” Baz whispered.  
Simon rested his head on Baz’s shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing him even closer. He seemed to be humming with contentment, and they stayed like that for a moment, Baz’s hand slipping up and down Simons back.  
“I usually try not to think about my future. I can’t seem to imagine what life would be like after the humdrum, or the war, or even school in general. I usually don’t want to. But sometimes, I do let myself think about it… And I realised a while ago that the only future worth thinking about is a future I can spend with you.”   
Baz gently pushed Simons chin up, and kissed him lightly, sweetly.   
“I’m not going anywhere, Simon. Not without you. I’m going to help you to defeat the humdrum, and somehow we’ll get out of this mess with the Families. And then, we can move away, anywhere we want. We can go to university, travel, get a house. We can do it all together, Simon.”   
Simon frowned thoughtfully. “Can Penny come?” He asked, his eyes wide and serious. Baz chuckled lightly. “Of course. Where would we be without her?” Simon grinned brightly, his face lighting up.   
“We can get a dog too, right?” Baz rolled his eyes, without conviction.   
“So long as it doesn’t get hair everywhere.”   
Simon looked up shyly, one hand fiddling with his collar and the other around his neck.  
“Baz?”  
“Yes, Simon?”  
“I love you.” Baz smiled softly, and brushed a stray lock of hair behind Simon’s ear.  
“I love you too. More than you could ever know, Simon.” Simon smiled sleepily, and rested his head back on Baz’s shoulder. Baz picked Simon up as gently as he could, and placed him down on his bed. He stood to move to his own bed, but Simon grabbed his hand and moaned quietly. “Stay with me, Baz? Please?” Wordlessly, Baz lay beside him, wrapping his arms around him, Simons face buried into his chest. Simon sighed happily, and nestled further into the blankets.  
“Goodnight, Baz.” He said through a yawn.   
“Good night, love.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this fic a year ago! I hope my writing has improved, because this was pretty average... Oh well. To celebrate (procrastinate) Here's the story from Penny's point of view. Because she' awesome. Hope you enjoy!

The day before valentines day had marked the 6 month anniversary of when Simon told me about his feelings for Baz. He had been so nervous, so confused when he had told me, I had to refrain from rolling my eyes and saying, 'Tell me something I don't know.'

Instead, I had told him that that was just fine, I loved and accepted him for who he was and all the rest. Simon knew that I didn't give two shits about his sexuality already, but it felt right to tell him, and it seemed to calm him down a little. Unfortunately, I had to spend the next six month hearing all about his hair, or the time where Simon saw him without his shirt, even his smell for Crowley's sake. I didn't know what was worse; The irritated, obsessive ranting from before, or the wonder-struck, obsessive pining now.

Of course, Simon's confession brought up another dilemma; Should I tell him that Baz felt the same? Or let them work it out for themselves. I decided on the latter; Surely it wouldn't take that long now that Simon was aware of his feelings? I mean, Baz was smart. Surely he's figure it out.

It did take that long. 6 months later, and nothing had changed. They were still viciously bickering as before. I couldn't believe that I was the only one who noticed the way that their eyebrows would furrow and jaws clench when they turned away from each other. To me, their fighting was half-hearted, merely for show than anything else. Apparently, it seemed normal to everyone else. I wanted to bang my head against the wall.

The day before valentines day, Baz had glanced fondly at Simon during breakfast and suddenly sat up very straight. He had obviously had some kind of idea. I had waited around after breakfast, telling Simon that I had forgotten something and I'd meet him there. From my hiding place behind a pillar, I had seen Baz slink into the kitchens and return a moment later, with an armful of sour-cherry scones. I smirked; Baz was obviously doing something for Simon, presumably for valentines day. Of course, he wouldn't sign his name on the gift; Coward.

Simon and I had a tradition of sending each other something for valentines day every year; I didn't really know why, but it was fun all the same. Standing in the long line, Simon seemed agitated, biting his lip. I knew exactly what he was thinking; He wanted to get something for Baz, but lacked the confidence to even properly contemplate it. I sighed. Why were they both so stupid?

"Simon," I said softly, grinning, "You should get something for... You know." I winked, and he flushed, shuffling his feet.

"I don't know Pen... He can't know. He'd hate me even more." I groaned internally.  
"Just sign it anonymously." I said, and he wrinkled his nose thoughtfully.  
"But... He'd recognise my hand writing." He said, brow creased in disappointment. I frowned.   
"I know! I'll spell your handwriting so it's neat. He won't recognise it if it's neat." He glared playfully at me.  
"But... But whoever is delivering it might see me writing it, then see who it's too." He said, as if he had played a winning hand of cards. I sighed.  
"Write it, then I'll sneak it into the box for you. I'll buy it if you want, don't worry. No body is going to know." I told him, and his face resolved. I grinned to myself, knowing I had convinced him.  
"Ok... Fine." He smiled at me, and I reached up and ruffled his hair. He pushed my hand away, but I knew he secretly enjoyed it

 

***

 

The next morning, Simon arrived late to breakfast more energetic than usual, which was saying something.   
"Penny! Guess what, somebody gave me valentines-day scones!" He grinned, and I arranged my face into a look of surprise.  
"Oh really? Who?" I asked innocently, and he frowned thoughtfully.  
"I- I have no idea, actually. There wasn't a card or anything" I gritted my teeth to refrain from telling him. Surely he knew that only 3 people could actually get into his room? Me, him... And Baz. Crowley, this boy was thick.   
"So I take it you're not hungry?" I asked sarcastically, and he rolled his eyes at me in a very Baz-like gesture.   
"Come now, Penny." He scoffed, reaching for the bacon.  
Baz slipped into the hall, and I could see him rearrange his face from satisfied and happy to his usual one of blank haughtiness .   
His eyes lingered on Simon for just a moment too long, his eyes soft and affectionate as he watched Simon wolf up a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Oh, and guess what. Baz and I had a pleasant, non-aggressive conversation!" He said through a mouthful of food.  
"Oh, really?" I asked drily, and he nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yeah. I mean, I know it's just 'cos of all the love-tainted magic in the air, and the magickal history and blah blah blah, but still. It was nice." He said, and smiled softly. I refrained from rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

"Simon, that's great. Really. Maybe things are getting better for you two?" He hummed, unconvinced.  
"Yeah, maybe... Anyway, we should probably get to class." I sighed and followed him.

***

It was half-way through Mrs Victoria's class when Simon and my valentine's were delivered. The three girls dressed in their silly cupid costumes sashayed around the room, handing out various gifts. We received the ones we sent each other and shared a stupid wink. Every year I got Simon a chocolate heart and he got me a lollipop. Then they got to Baz, handing him Simon's rose. I saw Simon stiffen slightly in his chair, watched as Baz bent his neck to read it. His friend asked him who it was from, and he shrugged carelessly. I saw through it of course; He was moved by the words. 

Simon obviously didn't think so. He was panicking, probably thinking that Baz thought it was stupid. His magic started rolling off him in waves, making everyone around him stupid and sluggish. I glared at him, and he hunched his shoulders.  
Baz turned around, and I saw he hadn't bothered to put a smirk or sneer on his face. He looked almost... Tender.

He was mouthing something at Simon, smiling softly, and I felt Simon's magic recede, saw a blush spread up his neck. I shook my head slightly; Idiots, blind idiots, the both of them. 

***

"Which one, the blue? Or the purple?" I asked, holding up the two dresses in front of me. "Simon?"  
He was gazing out of the window, smiling slightly, deep in thought. I rolled my eyes.  
"Simon. Which dress?" I asked loudly.

"Oh, ah... The purple, definitely." He said, and I smiled at him in thanks. I disliked valentines day on principle, wasn't a fan of parties, and hated the idea of dressing up to try and fit societies beauty standards, but...  
It was Agatha's annual party. And Micah was going to be there. 

"Simon, you should probably go get ready. The party starts in half an hour." He nodded, standing up.  
"Do you think Baz will come this year?" He asked, trying to sound casual.   
"I think you have a good chance of convincing him." I told him, and he smiled at me.  
"Thanks Pen. Seeya soon."

***

I got there a little early. Agatha opened the door, eyes widening when she saw me. She was wearing a black singlet so small it was nearly a bra, and a flowy short red skirt. Her heels made her tower over me, though that wasn't really a change. I wondered who she had borrowed the clothes off; Agatha's parents would never let her own things like that. Agatha didn't really seem like a party kind of girl, especially when you first met her. She was reserved and polite, shied away from risks and wasn't overly flirtatious. But when she had been drinking, it was like she was a different person; Confident, loud, happy, if not a little forceful. 

"Penny!" She gasped. "You look gorgeous!"   
"Gee, thanks." I said drily, stepping inside. She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair to one side.  
"I just meant, I've never seen you look so dressed up before. Is it for anyone in particular?" I glared at her.  
"I don't dress for other people. I dress for myself, thank you very much." She raised a brow, seeing straight through me.  
"Yeah, just yourself... And Micah?" She guessed. In was uncanny how she could just tell.  
"Shut up," I muttered, and she laughed in delight.  
"You two will make a great couple." She gushed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Any way. Is there anything I can do to help set up?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Oh yeah, thanks." We filled up a couple bowls with chips and chocolate, and hung out the final decorations. I turned away from a particuarly stubborn set of balloons to see Agatha gingerly putting a large bowl of punch in the middle of the table, careful not to spill any.  
"Please tell me that's not alcoholic." I groaned and she shrugged.  
"Would you believe me if I did?" She asked sweetly, and I laughed. 

People started trickling in, and Agatha filled a cup up with punch.   
"Have some punch Pen, I'll be back in a bit!" She called over her shoulder, sashaying towards her guests. I wrinkled my nose, unsure of the poisonous colour. I settled for munching on some chips, scanning the room for Simon. Or Micah. Finally, I saw Simon's mop of curls. He had arrived a little late, and with Baz no less. My heart skipped; Had they finally figured it out? But no, they awkwardly parted ways, and Simon made a beeline for me.

"Hey Pen. How's it going?" He was grinning ear to ear. I don't think he could help himself.  
"Oh, I'm fine. You look happy. Did... Something... Happen?" I asked, wiggling my brows. He flushed.  
"No, god Penny. You're even more unrealistic than I am." I forced my pained expression into a smile, internally screaming. It was so obvious, how had they not figured it out yet?  
Suddenly, Agatha was next to us, obviously a bit tipsy. 

"Hey guys! We're going to play some games outside, so just make your way out onto the lawn. See you in a sec!" She strutted off to the next gaggle of people. Simon shook his head.  
"No, I can't. What if someone asks me something about... You know." He looked overly concerned. I grabbed his sleeve, pulling him outside.  
"Come on, you baby. No one is going to ask you that, what are we, fourth graders?"   
We joined the loose circle on the lawn, waving and smiling at various people as we sat. A quick scan of the group showed me that Micah wasn't among them, and I swallowed my disappointment. I had more important things to do right now anyway.  
I was sick of these boys skirting around each other, ignoring the obvious signs. It was doing my head in, and I knew that if it didn't happen tonight, it never would. It was time to take matters into my own hands. 

Finally, Agatha came out, dragging Baz and his mates behind her. I saw Simon look up and smile, and it only settled my determination more.   
"Right. To start off, we’ll just play truth or dare, to warm up”, said Agatha, and there were murmurs of assent form around the circle. Now was the time.

I raised my ring hand, and cast.  
"The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." I said, magic ringing through my words. People gasped or made cries of outrage. Simon gaped at me in horror.  
"What was that?" Baz exclaimed, horrified. I smiled.  
"I'm just making sure no one cheats," I said innocently. Baz swallowed, glancing at Simon. God, he was so obvious.  
"“You know what maybe-" Baz started, but Agatha grabbed his arm and pulled him back down next to her.   
“Nuh uh, Baz. You are not backing out of this one!” Said Agatha, and I nearly snorted; Agatha didn't realise he was gay? I must be smarter than I thought.

The game commenced, with nothing of much interest happening. I kept glancing inside, trying to spot Micah, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I brought my attention back to the game when Agatha called Baz's name.

“Baz. Truth or dare?” She asked sweetly. He looked terrified.   
“Truth.” He said,full of false confidence.  
“Ok. Which girl at Watford do you find the most attractive?” She purred, and I stifled a laugh. Oh boy.  
“None. I’m not attracted to girls in that way.” He said stiffly, and there was a moment of stunned silence. I grinned.

“Baz, are you… gay?” asked Dev.  
“Yes.” He muttered, no longer in control of his mouth.  
Trixie squealed and congratulating him, and several people patted him on the back.   
“Well, I guess now I know who the gay cousin is!” Muttered Dev, and I laughed.   
I looked at Simon, who looked shocked. Perhaps he was thinking that maybe he had a chance. I could see the battle in his eyes, him trying not to get his hopes up. I so badly wanted to tell him, but...  
This was more fun. 

“Anyway. It’s my go to truth or dare someone.” Baz said, sounding awkward but pleased.  
His eyes fell on me.  
“Penny. Truth or dare.” I grinned.   
“Dare.”   
“I dare you to chug a whole cup of punch in 10 seconds.” I rolled my eyes, and accepted the cup of vile looking liquid Trixie offered me.  
“Ugh. Thanks a lot, Baz.” I said, amused at his lame dare. “Ready? Give me a count down, guys!” I called, and felt a little dumb.  
“3,2,1, GO!” Everyone called, and I tipped my head back and sculled. It burnt my throat and insides, and tasted like fruit and piss, but I managed it with a second to spare. 

“Right.” I said, and turned to Simon.   
“Simon. Truth or dare.” He glared at me in fear.   
“Dare. NO wait, truth?” He looked genuinely scared. I smiled wickedly   
“Ok. Simon. Did you send a valentine’s day gift to someone other than me today?” He swallowed, but looked slightly relieved.  
“Yes. I did.” He whispered. Baz looked at him curiously, jealously written all over his face. I wanted to cry at the stupidity of everyone around me; It was so obvious. Finally, it was my turn again.

“Baz. Truth or dare?” I asked. He deliberated for a moment, before deciding.  
“Truth,” He said uncertainly, and I grinned gleefully. Finally.

“Did you send a genuine valentines day gift, and if so what was it?” I asked, and he clamped his mouth shut. His eyes were full of hate and panic, but I didn't care; He'd thank me for it later.  
“Yes” He blurted. “I sent heart shaped scones. And butter.” I smirked and glanced at Simon, who looked as though his heart had stopped. He glanced at me, and I winked. I saw hope blooming behind his eyes, and I knew I had done the right thing.

“Penny." Baz called, voice furious. "Truth or dare.”  
“Hhhhhhmmmmmmm…. " I fake pondered. "I think I’ll go with… truth”, I said. His look of fury didn't bother me.  
“Do you enjoy being a heartless bitch?” He snarled. There were titters of amusement, but I just grinned. It wasn't the first time I had been called that, and I was past caring. Besides, he was only saying it out of anger; He'd thank me soon.  
“Yep. Makes things more entertaining.” I said, and he blinked and sneered. I smiled.  
"Simon," I said, turning to him. He looked shocked and terrified. "Truth or dare?"   
“Ummmmmm…. Penny? Why don’t you choose someone els-" He stuttered, and I leant towards him.  
“Truth. Or. Dare?” He swallowed, and i noticed how Baz's eyes were drawn to the movement.  
"Um... Dare?" He said, his voice small. I sat back in satisfaction.   
“I dare you to kiss the person that you feel the most attraction to. On the lips.” Simon blanched.  
“Penny!” He cried in terror and betrayal, but he stood. He walked towards the other end of the circle, and I saw Baz's eyes widen as Simon knelt in front of him. Shyly, he leant forward and pressed his lips into Baz's. Baz freezes, then reached up to cup Simons neck. I saw them both relax. 

"But they hate each other?" Someone whispered, confused.  
"Just because you hate someone, doesn't mean you don't think they're hot." Someone called back, and that seemed to satisfy everyone. 

Idiots. I was surrounded by absolute idiots.

Simon leant back, and sat back next to me. I could see his hands trembling, and his neck was flushed, but he looked so... Happy. Fulfilled.   
Baz looked dazed, and I noticed him surreptitiously pinch himself.

I lightly punched Simons shoulder.  
"Go you!" I said, and he tried to glare at me. The grin somehow ruined the effect.  
"I hate you for this Pen. Thank you. Really, thank you, I love you for this..." I laughed and shushed him. Agatha was talking. She had taken the sight of Simon and Baz kissing remarkably well, and was now angling her flirty eyes towards Dev. 

"Next game; Spin the bottle." The group tittered, and I saw Simon and Bz glance hopefully at each other before looking away, blushing. I raised my ring again, determined not to let chance have it's measly way.  
"Kiss me, Kate!' 'You've found the one you love. 'Point me straight," I cast, knowing that they would work. That should do it.   
The bottle was passed around the circle. Dev's spin landed on Agatha, and he looked like he was about to faint. She smirked, but I could tell she was pleased. She reached up and kissed him, and I laughed at how Dev didn't know what to do with his hands. He wandered back to his spot, looking dazed but happy.   
And then it was Simons turn. I smiled as he glanced at Baz, giving the bottle a hearty spin. It landed on Baz. Of course.   
I saw Baz's jaw drop, and he gazed at Simon with moony eyes. Simon knelt in front of Baz, leaning in and this time their kiss was more heated. Not the little peck, like before, but passionate.   
Baz's arms snaked around Simons waist, drawing him closer, and Simon had his hands in Baz's hair. They were kissing hungrily, ferociously, but there were no wolf-whistles. Every one was shocked.

Because there was no denying that both Simon and Baz wanted to kiss; Their movements betrayed their feelings, the way Baz cradled Simon, how Simon stroked his hair. Finally, they remembered they were in public and broke apart, grinning and panting with stars in their eyes. Simon dropped back next to me, blushing and nearly swooning.

“Wait just a sec. I thought you two hated each other!” Exclaimed Rhys. I burst out laughing, unable to help it any longer.   
“I don’t hate Simon. I never hated Simon. I have been in love with Simon since fifth year.” Said Baz, vaguely, before realising what he had said. He smacked his hand over his mouth, eyes wide, and turned to glare me. I grimaced, realising I had forgotten to lift the truth spell. I quickly cast the counter spell, but Baz was shuffling to his feet and running back inside.   
"All that time? I thought he hated me," said Simon, but he seemed more confused than angry. I shoved him  
"Go after him, Simon. He thinks you're mad at him." His eyes widened, and he scrambled off to follow. I sighed, shaking my head.

The game broke up, and I wandered back inside. Hopefully, Simon had found the right words instead of digging himself into a hole.  
I scanned the room, my eyed falling on a couple fiercely making out.  
Ah. There they were. I smiled, glad it had worked out for them

"Finally," A voice said from behind me. "It was so obvious they were into each other, don't you think?" I turned to see Micah, and blushed.   
"Tell me about it. I had to listen to Simon going on about him for way too long." He laughed, and my heart fluttered. He smiled at me endearingly.  
"You... You look really... Um... Beautiful tonight. I mean, you always look nice, you don't have to dress up to look nice, I just wanted to say that..." He rambled, blushing, and I grinned.  
"Thank you. You look great too." I said, and he smiled.  
All of a sudden, he looked bashful, and looked at his shoes.   
"I don't suppose... I mean... May I kiss you? You can say no, that's fine, I just think it's important to ask for consent, I'm sorry if that came out kind of rude-" I shut him off by taking his hand.  
"Yes. I'd like that." He smiled, and leant down, pressing his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered shut, and I put my hand on his shoulder. It was amazing, like fireworks were going off inside me.

Maybe, valentines day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
